Vehicles provide transportation for people and objects over distances. While many vehicles are low to the ground or have otherwise easily accessible passenger compartments, some do not and entry and exit may present a challenge. Typical examples of vehicles with more difficult access to passenger compartments include pickup trucks, sport-utility vehicles, off-road vehicles, “raised” or “lifted” automobiles and others. In these types of vehicles the passenger compartment or compartments may be located at a height which makes entry and exit challenging for children, the elderly or infirm and even normal abled-body adults.
Various solutions are available for addressing the problem of easy access to a passenger's compartment including the use of running boards, attached step-ladders, handles to assist a passenger in pulling themselves up and others. However, existing solutions still have many drawbacks. These drawbacks include twisting from applied weight, capturing dirt and other debris, inability to adjust the mounting position, and difficulty or impossibility of modification or removal.